Unknown for now
by Shikamaru98
Summary: Strange teachers, your worse enemy is in your class, and day to day life is just plain weird. Welcome to Crimson Knights School For The Magically Gifted! Sorry bad summary.


**Hi everyone! I really hope you like this story, its my first one that's not a fanfic of an anime or something. If you like it then I will write another chapter, if not then i'll try again with a different story. **

**Thanks, please read and review**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

It was about 9:55 p.m and the rain was pounding down on the students. Teenagers could be seen rushing for the warmth and dryness that was Crimson's Knight School for the Magically Gifted. A school created by powerful magical creatures, good and evil alike, to help the young learn how to use and control their gifts in a safe, friendly, and protected environment. The school has been around for several hundred years, teaching generations of students the ways of magic.

The bell rang as the last of the students ran to the school, some with umbrellas, and others with their backpacks over their heads to keep somewhat dry as their feet splashed through the lake sized puddles. Inside the students could be seen greeting friends, threatening enemies, and the freshmen running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to find their first period class.

"I hate the first day of school, I mean sure it's the easiest, but it's always so boring," complained a young werewolf, only to receive a common sarcastic remark from her friend.

"Oh give it a rest Dawn; you love the first day of school. Besides, it will give you a chance to suck up to the teachers and make your infamous good first impression," Ravyn laughed as they made their way into the classroom for first period potions, level 4.

Ravyn was your typical high school student, or at least she was for this school. Ravyn was half vampire, half witch. Her hair was long, burgundy, and stopped at her lower back, and her eyes were a deep purple. Around her neck she always wore a small silver cross, it used to belong to her mother, who passed a way shortly after she was born.

Ravyn and Dawn took seats at the back of the room, chatted, and watched as everyone else piled into the class, taking their seats. Among the students coming in, were Silver, a wolf shifter, and Dusk, a werewolf and Dawn's older twin brother by two minutes. Dusk and Silver took seats at the back beside the girls.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are in this class too?" Dawn asked. Dusk looked over at his sister, putting on a huge, fake smile that made him look like someone had just busted a two by four off in his face, and replied as sweetly as he possibly could, "No, I just came to make sure that my wonderful sister wasn't in any trouble," which was then followed by the usual name calling. "Of Course I'm In This Class You Little Twit!"

"Oh. . . . And here I thought you were actually being nice to me for once in your life."

"Ha! Keep dream – "

"Alright, would the two of you cut it out?!" Ravyn interrupted. Though she had known the twins for at least five years now and was used to their constant bickering, she just didn't want to hear it on the first day back.

"Shut Up Ravyn!"

"Bite Me Dusk!"

"You'd die"

"Well at least then I wouldn't have to look at your ugly mug now would I?"

Dusk was forced to hold his tongue as the second bell rang, and he took his seat next to Silver who had fallen asleep.

The door of the classroom swung open revealing a tall man with steel gray eyes, his long hair was black as night and had dark blue streaks through it. And to top it all off, his ears were that of a black panther, as was his tail, and when he spoke you could see his sharp teeth.

"Okay, let's just get this over with. You may call me Fatality. I am your Potions Master . . . Mwahahaha! (Cough) Okay time for attendance. Arcane."

"What do you want?!" Arcane yelled, pulling out his earphone, angry that his favourite song had just been interrupted.

"I'm doing attendance, so if you're here, just say 'here' or whatever."

"Oh . . . Whatever." Arcane said as he replaced his earphone and went back to looking out the window.

The Potions Master sighed and shook his head, but continued. "Arsenal."

"What, Arshole's in this class too?! Oh crap!" Ravyn complained. Arsenal was her worst enemy; they'd hated each other since third grade, when they met. Arsenal was a vampire hunter, and with Ravyn being half vampire; well it's pretty much self explanatory.

"That's right Ravyn, and this year I will kill you," he grinned wickedly.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." Ravyn rolled her eyes, then sat back and folded her arms across her chest.

"And Continuing here people," Fatality said finally, his voice coated in annoyance, "Dusk and Dawn," he read out.

"Here," they replied in unison, then glared at each other.

"Ravyn . . . . Not again."

Aww, c'mon professor, you say it like my name is the plague or something."

"IT IS! Don't you ever go away? What has it been now, 10 years?

"No, I don't do well with change, that's why I don't really go anywhere. And just so you know, it has not been 10 years, it has been 5, but if you wait 'til next month it will have been 6," she replied with a smirk.

"Moving on," the Potions Master sobbed. "Silver." There was no answer. "Silver," Fatality repeated. There was still no answer. As he scanned the room, his eyes fell on a sleeping figure at the back of the room. His eyes narrowed as an evil grin crawled across his face, and he started for the back of the room as quickly and quietly as the panther he was; the grin never once leaving his face.

Silver was snoring lightly and was completely unaware of what was going on around him. The entire class had gone dead silent and watched as their teacher crept closer and closer to the sleeping teen. Then when he was right in front of the boy, he drew in a deep breath as the class covered their ears. "Silver, Wake Up!!" he bellowed.

Poor Silver was so startled, he fell off his stool and landed on the hard floor with a loud _THUD._

Welcome back to the land of the living Master Silver." Fatality said calmly as he turned on his heel and returned to the front of the room. "Now, are you here Master Silver?

"Y-yes Sir, sorry Sir." Silver replied, his face finally returning to its original paleness, after nearly dieing from embarrassment and being scared half to death. He sat back down next to Dusk who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Man, you should have seen the look on your face!" Dusk howled as he yet again broke out in fits of laughter.

"Shut up" the wolf shifter grumbled.

"Alright, we're almost done" Fatality announced, staring at the now depressed teen, with a big grin still plastered to his face. "Okay, last on the list is. . . . . Storm." There was no answer. He called again, and there was still no answer. "Oh joy, another sleeper" he said excitedly. He took another deep breath and bellowed yet again. "Sto – ."

The door swung open, and in the process, squishing the Potions Master between the door and the wall.

"I'm Here!!"

* * *

**Thanks guys, i hope you liked it! please review, they're very helpful.**


End file.
